The PLAYGIRL
by iSparkle0like0alice
Summary: Bella is the playGIRL of the school, Edward is an unpopular transfer, what happens when Bella notices Edward, and he just ISNT interested? ALL HUMAN.
1. The Transfers

AN: HEY HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS, ALSO, LOOKING FOR A BETA READER

**AN: HEY HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS, ALSO, LOOKING FOR A BETA READER!! REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOU WANT TO IT! PLEASE R&R!**

**ENJOY!**

_**THE PLAYGIRL**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: THE TRANSFERS**_

**BPOV:**

I was kissing my boyfriend of the week, Tyler, when I heard the news.

"I cant believe we are getting 3 new students tomorrow!" said Jessica

"I know! I cant wait to see if the boys are cute or not!" Lauren replied

I don't see why they didn't tell me this earlier, I mean I am their "friend" and all… jeez…what "friends" they are….

I broke the kiss I was in, to see a shocked Tyler.

"Were gonna be late for class, I got to go!" I said

"Okay," Tyler said, obviously whipped

I was running to class when I heard my best friend Rosalie call out to me. Me and Rosalie have been friends ever since she moved here, with her twin brother Jasper, 3 years ago, from Albuquerque, me and her have been friends. I later found out that Rosalie has a long distance relationship with this guy named Emmett Cullen. Apparently they met in Albuquerque before he moved to Oakdale a year ago, and have been dating ever since. She has been in a good mood for the past 2 weeks because Emmett and his family are moving here, and are going to be here tomorrow. They must be the new students that Jessica and Lauren were talking about…

"Bella! Wait up!" she yelled, as I stopped and waited for her.

"Hey, Rose," I said as she caught up with me, "what's up?"

"I just wanted to walk with you to class, and ask when you dumped Tom for Tyler." **(AN: I know Tom isn't in Twilight, but I had to choose somebody besides Eric, Mike, and Ben.)** she said

"Oh, I dumped him days ago. He is SO annoying. I just had to. No matter how good he is in bed, I have to. He was driving me CRAZY!" I said

Rosalie giggled "Well, I know he is, and I'm sorry you had to give up your little Bed Buddy." She laughed again. She always liked that word for my boy toys. Probably because that's what they were, until I dumped them. My little Bed Buddies. Haha.

Brrrriiiiing! "Oh shoot! That was the warning bell! I got to go, see you later, Rose!" I yelled as I ran for class.

**EPOV:**

I cant believe we are moving AGAIN! Carlisle and Esme promised that Denali was the last move until we graduated. That makes this the 10th move! How many doctors need Carlisle anyways?

I think I have done enough site seeing in the past 17 years of my life. We've already been to Los Angeles, Portland, Seattle, Phoenix, Hollywood, Keene, Albuquerque, Oakdale, and New York! Oh, and Chicago, if you count the place our family 'came from'.

Every two years it's the same thing. We are having a great life, Carlisle gets a job offer, and we move, having to say goodbye to all of our friends, and move really far away. Just to pack back up again two years later, and start all over!

We were settling in our new house (and supposedly last move), in Forks, Washington. I have been to Forks once, when we were passing through to get to a different house.

_Jeez! _I thought. Emmett hasn't been able to keep still since he learned we were moving to Forks 2 weeks ago. Probably due to the fact that his long-distance girlfriend lives there, and they will be long-distance no more. Jeez. I hate all that mushy-gushy crap. Have hated it since I caught my old girlfriend, Tanya, cheating on me with some other guy. And that some other guy just happened to be my best friend.

FLASHBACK:

_I was driving to Tanya's house to give her this ring and some flowers for our 1 month anniversary. I got out of my car to see that her parents weren't home, Hmm…This should be exciting. I went to go knock on the door to let her know of my arrival, but when I knocked the door swung open, so I let myself in._

_I went up the stairs to Tanya's room. I only knew where it was because I have been there many times before. _

_I was about to knock on Tanya's door when I heard a moan coming out from the room. I stopped and checked to see if I had the right room. Down the hall, 2__nd__ door on the right, yeah this is it. I wonder why she moaned though._

_I opened the door to find her and Ben (my ex-best friend), both half naked, on her bed, making out._

_My arrival made Tanya look up, she looked up at me, then continued to make out with Ben. I was shocked that she didn't even stop to explain herself. She said that she changed. That she wasn't the same playgirl anymore, that she would never cheat on me because she loved me. _

_So much for that. I closed the door, and stood there for a second in shock. Finally I realized what happened, and started running full-speed towards my Volvo. _

_I couldn't take it anymore. I was never going to date again. Not after I got my heart broken like that. I don't think I could ever go through that without killing myself._

-END FLASHBACK-

I finished putting my stuff away in my new room, and collapsed on my bed, before I had a chance to feel what I knew was coming.

**AN: HEY TELL ME IF YOU ALL LIKE IT, SO I KNOW WEATHER TO KEEP GOING OR NOT….THANKS!! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Eye Contact

AN: HEY HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS, ALSO, LOOKING FOR A BETA READER

**AN: HEY HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER, ALSO, STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER!! REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOU WANT TO IT! PLEASE R&R!**

**ENJOY!**

_**THE PLAYGIRL**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: EYE CONTACT**_

**EPOV:**

I woke up to a really annoying BEEP-ing sound. I tried to find the alarm going off, but ended up hitting someone.

"OW!" they said, as soon as they said it the beeping stopped. I opened my eyes to see Emmett rubbing his nose.

"Emmett? What are you doing here?" I asked him

"Alice told me to come wake you up, but when I tried to shake you or call your name it didn't work. So I pretended to be an alarm clock!" he said proudly

"Well…did you have to be an annoying one?" I asked

"Dude! That's me though! I'm the annoying alarm clock!" he said happily. He must still be giddy about seeing Rosalie today. I swear that man is whipped.

"Okay, Emmett, well I'm up, so leave me alone so I can get dressed, okay?" I said

"Okay, man. But remember that you better make it quick so that Alice doesn't go all mad again. You know what she can do when she's that way." He said as we both shuddered of our bad experience with the mad Alice.

-FLASHBACK-

_Me and Emmett were starting at our new school in Los Angeles._

_We didn't get up on time and so Alice was really pissed at us. We finally got up and made our way to school 2 hours late._

_Emmett, Alice, and me all got into trouble that first day, and had detention, making Alice miss her Shopping Spree with one of her new friends that she made._

_When we got home, Alice immediately called me and Emmett up because she had a surprise for us. Naturally, we went up because we thought it was something good._

_When we got up there she grabbed us one second and the next second we were tied to chairs while Alice was grinning evilly. We were still wondering how we got tied up when Alice started to talk._

"_Well, well, well… what do we have here? Oh, yes, the two boys that made me miss out on shopping today!" she said_

_Me and Emmett looked at each other, wondering what she was doing. Until she took out her make-up bag._

"_Well, I think that you need a little payback, and your faces sure could use a makeover!" she said_

"_NOOOO!" me and Emmett yelled in unison, but it was too late._

_She gave us a make-over. Me and Emmett learned on that day to NEVER, EVER, get on Alice's bad side._

-END FLASHBACK-

"Okay, Emmett, I got to go before Alice comes up here!" I said to a Far-Away Emmett. He was probably having a flashback too. Oh well, I had my own butt to save now.

I ran out of my room, and into the bathroom to take a shower.

**BPOV:**

I got out of the shower and went to my room to choose clothes for today. Hmm…what should I wear? I have to look good. **(AN: I know Bella doesn't care what she looks like in Twilight, but this is fan-fiction. So bare with me)**.

Should I wear the short leather skirt, or the short Jean skirt? Got to look good for the new people.

I finally decided on the short jean skirt with a white t-shirt and a tan long sleeve sweater. I quickly got changed and went to the mirror to put on a light coat of eyeliner some mascara, and some lip gloss. When I was done with that I went downstairs to get breakfast.

I looked at the clock and realized I was running late, so I grabbed a Multi-Grain bar and ran out the door to my car.

While I drove to school I thought about Tyler. Hmm. I mean, he's a good kisser and all, but he's not really my type. Should I dump him today? Or should I wait until he's my bed buddy to do that?

I pondered over this until I got to school. When I got there, I was immediately ambushed by Rose.

"OMG! I am so excited! I cant wait to see Emmett again! Will you wait with me until I see him? Please, please, please?" she practically screamed in my ear

"Wow, Rose, slow down. Yes, I will wait with you, and I know your excited. You called me 6 times last night and told me that. Just calm down, okay?' I said

"Okay, your right." She said as she visibly calmed down, "So, what did you do last night besides answer my phone calls?"

"Well, I read part of Wuthering Heights and did some homework," I said

"You read that book AGAIN? How many times can you read that?" she said incredulously.

"Well, I bet I can read-" I started to say until I was interrupted by a squealing Rosalie.

"There he is! He is in that silver Volvo! Oh My God!" she said

Wow. I never knew that Rose could get so excited.

"Come ON, Bella, lets go over there!" she said

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" I said as we walked (well half ran) over to the Volvo.

"Emmett!" she screamed even though he was right next to us

"Rose!" he said, picking her up and kissing her hard on the mouth. Jeez, talk about getting a room. And she thought I was bad.

I immediately forgot about Rose and Emmett when I made eye contact with some piercing green eyes.


	3. Meeting The Cullens

AN: HEY HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS, ALSO, LOOKING FOR A BETA READER

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight…..which sucks.**

**AN: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! BUT HERE IT IS, PLEASE REVIEW! **

_**THE PLAYGIRL**_

_**CHAPTER THREE: MEETING THE CULLENS**_

**EPOV:**

When I got in my Volvo, I was shocked to see that Emmett and Alice weren't there waiting for me. Usually we all came down together. And here I thought that I was late.

First days always made Alice earlier, because she was so excited to meet new friends and to try out her new clothes. Unlike Emmett and me, she doesn't really care that she has to leave them every two years.

And Emmett. You'd think that he would have learned his lesson, and wouldn't be late again. But I guess you just can't change Emmett. No matter how hard you try.

I sat there waiting, until I got impatient and started to stare at the horn. Should I do it? I mean every time I did they always came out, but Alice got mad at me for it. I decided that I would.

Just as my hand was about to honk the horn, Alice opened the door, with Emmett in tow. I swear, sometimes she has some psychic abilities or something. That is why you never bet against her. She is always right.

My hand was still by the horn when my sister got in the passenger seat.

"Jeez, Edward, Can't you wait, like, 5 minutes? By the way, you are just lucky that I knew you were going to honk that horn." She said, confirming my feeling that she was basically psychic.

I finally moved my hand, and started to drive off.

"Wow. I can't believe that we are starting at a new school again. I am so excited. I can't wait to make some new friends. I am so glad that we finally get too see Rose again, and I'm sure that Emmett is too. I mean, she is his long-distance girlfriend and all… well not so long-distance anymore," she giggled. I could hardly keep up to what she was saying because she was talking WAY too fast. Same old Alice.

We finally pulled into the school parking lot and I barely stopped the car, before Alice jumped out, over-excited once again. Emmett jumped out, not too long after Alice did, he was obviously excited that he would get to see 'his' Rose again. Even if he didn't show his emotion, I could just tell.

I got out of the Volvo to see Emmett and Rose making-out with each other. Of course.

When I looked away from them, I met some beautiful brown eyes.

At first, I couldn't look away. They were just so beautiful, and they seemed to go on forever. I was snapped out of my trance when I felt Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother, touch my shoulder.

"Hey Edward, what you looking at?" he said, with a smirk on his face

"Um, nothing…just staring off into space," I lied, but he knew me too well. He knew what I was really looking at.

"Sure you were. Anyways, how have you guys been?" he asked

"Fine, I guess. Although, Emmett has been driving me nuts ever since he found out that we were moving to Rose was."

"Oh, I know what you mean. You know that Emmett is bad when he is exciting, but, can you imagine a girl just as excited as him?" he said

"Oh, I think I can. I'm sorry that you had to put up with Rose," I said sympathetically.

He was about to reply when Rosalie started to talk to all of us.

"Okay, I know that some of us," she gestured to Me, Alice, Emmett, herself, and Jasper, "know each other, but since none of you know her," she gestured to the beautiful girl with the brown eyes, "I am going to introduce you." She said happily

"Everyone, this is Bella. Bella, this is Emmett, Alice, and Edward." She said, pointing to each of us as she said our name. Bella, yes, beautiful indeed. **(AN: if any of you don't know, Bella, or Isabella, means beautiful in Italion)**

"Hi, Bella." I said

"Hey," Emmett said, obviously not paying attention, his eyes only on Rose.

"Hi Bella!" Alice yelled, nearly giving her a heart attack from the excitement and happiness from Alice. "I just know that we are going to be great friends!" she said hurriedly.

"Uh…hi, Alice," she said, trying to match Alice's excitement, but failing. I don't think anyone could hold as much excitement as Alice.

"Hey, Jasper?" I said, "Could you show me the way to the office?" I asked

"I can do that!" Bella said, looking at me.

"Uh, okay…" I said

"Follow me," she said, grabbing my jacket and starting to pull me away.

When she finally let go, she looked back at me.

"So, Edward, tell me about yourself," she said, well, more like sang. She had such a beautiful voice.

I realized that I was just staring at her, not answering her questions. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, as I looked down, avoiding her dazzling eyes.

"Um, well, what do you want to know?" I asked her

"Well, do you have a girlfriend?" she said

"Uh, no." I said somewhat confused. Why would she be asking me that? Then it all clicked into place. She was just another playgirl. Just like Tanya. Only she was more to the point.

"Well, that's good," she said, eyeing me hungrily.

"Oh, look!" I said "there's the office. Thanks for showing me!" I said as I basically ran towards the building that said 'office'. I did NOT want to get involved with a girl like her, no matter how beautiful she was. I was not going to get my heart broken like that again.

When I finally made it to the office and opened the door, a red head looked up.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she said, eyeing me up and down with a grin on her face. Ugh. I know that girls like me, but some secretary? I felt like puking right there. But, I managed to keep it all down, so I could respond.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. Me and my two siblings, Alice and Emmett Cullen, are new here," I said. How many times I have had to repeat that in my life. It got really old, really fast.

"Oh, yes, of course. I have your schedules right here, along with a map of the school. And I will need you and your siblings to get your teachers to sign this form and bring it back to me at the end of the day," she said

"Okay," I responded, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. I turned on my heel, and walked towards the door.

"Have a nice day!" the secretary called out after me, but I was already out of the door, so I don't think she heard my mumble of a 'yeah, probably wont'.

I walked back towards Alice and Emmett, and gave them their schedules and slips.

"Hey, Edward," Bella said seductively.

"Hi, Bella," I said to her, making a mistake when I looked into her deep brown eyes. I ended up getting lost in them, yet again.

I quickly looked away, and started towards my first class, Spanish.

Walking in the classroom and quickly noticed that I was the only one there, which was quite a relief. At least I wasn't late.

I went up to the teachers' desk, and had him sign the form.**(AN: I don't know if the teacher in Twilight had a name or not, so I'm just going to make up a name)**

"You can sit any where you would like until class starts, then I will assign you to an open seat," the teacher, Mr. Collis, said. And what kind of name was Collis? I swear, some people have weird names these days.

I nodded my head in response and took a seat near the middle, waiting for the bell to ring.

Since I had nothing else to do, I let my mind wander.

_Those beautiful brown eyes, and all her perfect features, her rose-red lips…I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips…STOP IT! _I argued with myself,_ You cannot think about Bella. Do you want your heart to be broken again? _

The bell _finally _rang, and all the students filed into the classroom. All the girls looking at me, of course, were batting their eyelashes. I got up from my seat, and walked toward the teachers' desk, so he could assign me a seat.

But as I walked by the door, I bumped into someone.

_Bella._

"Hey, watch it!" she said, looking up.

"Sorry," I said

"Oh, Edward, sorry about that! I always run into people," she quickly lied. "So, your in this class?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, that's cool. You know, you should come and sit next to me, I would like that," she said seductively

"Um, no thanks, the teacher said that he has to assign me," I said, trying to make it sound like the teachers fault. I couldn't be mean to an _angel. _

"Oh, I can fix that," she said, walking towards the teacher

"Mr. Collis? I was wondering if Edward could sit next to me? I'm showing him around the school, so I thought we could sit together," she said sweetly.

"Uh… s-sure, that's a…a great idea," the teacher stuttered, obviously falling for it.

"Thank you," she said as she turned on her heel, and walked towards the back, with me in tow.

This was going to be a long day.

**AN: AGAIN, SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY, BUT I COULDN'T CONTACT MY BETA READER, SO NOW IM LOOKING FOR A NEW ONE, SO THAT I CAN ACTUALLY HAVE THEM BETA... SO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT TO DO THAT! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Passing Notes

THE PLAYGIRL

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight….which KIND OF sucks. ******

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update, again, but here it is…. Hope you like it!**

_**THE PLAYGIRL**_

_**CHAPTER THREE: PASSING NOTES**_

**BPOV:**

I can't believe how easy it is to get the male teachers to do what I want. All you do is bat your eyelashes, and look innocent.

Perverts; they are old men! That's disgusting! But, I guess I can't blame them, I mean just _look _at me, right?

I sat down in a chair at an empty table, and motioned for Edward to sit down next to me.

He looked between me and the chair, grimacing; He looked reluctant to sit down, but sat down after a bit. Probably deciding that I was hot, so he should sit by me.

I decided to ask him.

Tearing out a piece of paper from my notebook, I quickly wrote a note for Edward.

_So, Edward, are you glad you got to sit by_ _me?_ I wrote

He quickly looked at the paper, and then turned to face me with an incredulous expression, before writing down a response.

_Should I be? _He wrote back, playing hard to get _obviously_. I mean, I knew he wanted me anyways.

_Yes, you should. Most guys would _kill_ to sit where you are. _I responded, a bit smug.

_Well, I'm not most guys, _Wow, a mystery. Did I love a mystery guy…

_No, your definitely not. _I wrote, letting him know that I was interested, because, he is HOT, and I wasn't going to let any other girl have him.

_Okay… _

_So, Edward, I'm having a party this weekend, because my parents are going out of town, do you want to come?_ I had to ask him because I just knew he would say yes. Everyone always loved my parties; probably because they had everything that should be at a party.

I had the alcohol, I had the DJ, I had the food, and I had everything there. I loved it when my parents were out of town.

And I'm also grateful that my mother was a famous fashion designer, because, that means that I am rich.

_I don't know. _He responded.

What did he mean _he didn't know?_ Everyone always says yes automatically.

_Everyone is going to be there. _I wrote, trying to tempt him.

_I said that I don't know._

There has to be some way to change his mind… Oh! Maybe he's the kind of guy who likes to drink… hmmm.

_There will be alcohol…_

_I don't drink._

What does he mean he _doesn't _drink? What does he _do _then?

_Okay, well Rose will be there, and she is inviting Alice, Emmett, and Jasper…_

_Can I get back to you when I make up my mind? _

Uh…

_Sure. _

He nodded his head in response, and then the bell rang.

Wow, that was a whole hour? It felt like 5 minutes… but then again, time does pass when you're flirting with a hot guy…

**EPOV:**

As the bell rang, I jumped from my seat, eager to get out of this classroom. Of course, the subject didn't bother me, but Bella did.

Already knowing that I fall for players, I had to get away from her. I couldn't let her just do what Tanya did. I wouldn't ever be _that_ vulnerable again.

Quickly looking at my schedule, I saw that I had Algebra II next. It wasn't too bad, but it wasn't my favorite subject either.

I looked around for building 4. When I spotted it, I saw that Alice was going in that room too, which was good. At least I would have a class with one of my siblings. I wonder if Emmett was in there too.

As I walked in the classroom, I spotted the teacher and gave her my form for her to sign.

She wasn't eyeing me, which was a relief; I was getting tired of people doing that today. It gets old, and fast.

"Welcome to the school, Edward. You can take the seat by your sister," the teacher said.

I smiled, then nodded and took a seat by Alice.

"Hey, Alice," I said to her

"Hi, Edward. Dontyoujustloveschool? Itssomuchfun!" she said hurriedly** (Don't you just love school? It's so much fun!)**

"Whoa, Alice, could you slow down a bit?" I responded, as I chuckled. She was just way too excited sometimes.

She giggled, before taking a deep breath then speaking again.

"So did you hear about Bella's party this weekend? Rose said she invited us. Doesn't it sound like fun?"

"Uh, I guess, but I really don't think I will go," I said, sad that she had already heard about it. Now she was just going to drag me along; Yay.

I had always had a bad experience when I got dragged out to parties by Alice. She would always set me up with someone.

Of course, the only time she didn't was when I met Tanya at one of them, and set myself up.

Set myself up for misery. Set myself up for heartache.

"Oh, Edward, you are going, trust me. I think you need to get out. I mean, you have been, like, lifeless since the whole Tanya thing. Get over it already! It was a whole year ago! She cheated on you! She isn't worth your time!" she half-yelled.

I knew she was right, and I knew that _she _wasn't worth my time, and I knew that it was a year ago.

But I don't think that I could actually _ever _get over it. I couldn't ever forget it. It carved a _permanent _hole in my heart. And Alice could never realize that.

"I don't think so Alice, you know that I don't like parties, and you also know what the 'whole Tanya thing' did to me," I said in my defense

"Edward Anthony, you are going and that is final." Alice said in a tone that I knew I couldn't refuse. She wouldn't let me.

I was about to respond, even though I knew that she was going to make me anyway, but the teacher spoke when I started to talk.

"Class, I would like you to welcome Alice and Edward Cullen to the school," the teacher said warmly.

She was nice; I wonder what her name was. I looked closely towards her desk, and saw a sign that said 'Mrs. Jackson.'

_Mrs. _So that is why she wasn't looking at me like she wanted to eat me. She was married. Well, good for her, I guess.

Though, I would never want to get married. _That's _another easy way to get your heart broken. To have that special connection with your husband/wife, and know that they could leave you any second. That could make you so vulnerable.

I just hope that she makes it through the marriage; I think she seems nice enough to deserve it.

So I wonder what I did wrong. What did I do to deserve what Tanya did to me?

**AN: Thanks to my beta: Corrupt My Youthful Innocence! R&R!**


	5. The Party

THE PLAYGIRL

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight….which KIND OF sucks. ******

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update, again, but school just started and I've been busy with homework and all that…but here it is…. Hope you like it!**

_**THE PLAYGIRL**_

_**CHAPTER THREE: THE PARTY**_

**EPOV:**

It was the night of the party, and Alice was dragging me around, trying to find the 'perfect' outfit for tonight.

"Alice," I groaned, "I'm not even _going_ to the party, I told you that already!"

"You _have _to go!" she yelled

"It will all turn out good in the end if you do…" she said, mumbling, to herself or me, I'm not sure. I decided to ignore it.

"But I don't _want_ to!" I said

"I don't care! You are going, and you won't change your mind!" she said firmly

_Ugh…_ I hate parties. I've hated them since the party when Tanya and I met.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_COME ON ALICE! Lets go, I don't want to be late!" I yelled to my sister_

_I didn't want to be late to this party. Tanya said she wanted to talk to me at it. She said that it was important. _

_I have been crushing on Tanya for FOREVER; Ever since I first saw her. She was beautiful, and she said that she liked me!_

_I was so excited I was bouncing up and down like Alice…which was _very _weird._

"_Edward? Hello? Are you okay?" she asked me_

"_Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine, lets go!" _

"_okay…but I don't think that we should Edward… I have a "feeling" that something bad is going to happen…" she said_

_Alice and her feelings, I swear. It wasn't like she was _wrong_ it was just that I didn't understand what kind of bad thing could come from seeing Tanya._

"_I don't understand, Alice," I admitted, "What bad thing could come from this?"_

"_Well…I cant tell you… Its…complicated…"_

"_Well, then, were going." _

"_But Edw-" I cut her off_

"_No buts. I want to go now, so lets go."_

_She sighed "Fine. But when something bad happens, don't blame me!" _

"_I wont, because nothing bad will happen."_

"_Not that you know…" she mumbled, so low that it felt like I wasn't supposed to hear it._

_I dragged her to the car, and started the journey to Tanya's house._

_When we got there, I grabbed Alice, and made my way up her stairs_

"_Come on, Alice. Cant you go any faster?" I asked, all to eager to see Tanya._

"_I'm going!" she huffed_

"_Well, you're not going fast enough…" I mumbled under my breath, too low for her to hear over the music._

"_Edward! Over here!" Tanya said, waving me over_

_I let go of Alice, and made my way over to her_

"_Hey Tanya," I said, eagerness dripping in my voice_

"_Hey Edward," She purred, "Glad you could make it."_

"_I am too."_

_She smiled, and stared deep into my eyes._

"_Do you want to dance?" I asked over the music_

"_Sure," she said eagerly_

_I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the middle of the dance floor. It wasn't a slow song, so I didn't know what she was doing when she started to grind on me._

_I grabbed her hips and moved with her. She closed her eyes and turned around to face me._

"_Edward? Do you want to go somewhere where we can talk?" She said seductively _

"_S-sure," I stuttered_

_She smiled before grabbing my hand and dragging me up the stairs, and into, what I assumed, was her room._

"_Edward, I wanted you to come because I've been wanting to ask you something all night," she said, looking at me sweetly._

"_Okay, what did you want to ask?" I said, worried that she might ask me to stay away from her. I couldn't do that; I don't think I ever could._

"_Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend…" she said_

_I was speechless; I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting something entirely the opposite of that._

"_I…uh, I…" _

_My head/heart was arguing. __**Tell her yes!**__ My heart said, __**But what if she breaks your heart like all the others she has? **__My head argued._

_I had to listen to my head; no matter how much I like her. I cant say yes._

"_Tanya," I said, slowly, "I really want to say yes…but I don't want to get my heart broken. I cant; I'm sorry."_

_I thought she was going to cry, or scream at me for ever thinking that, but she just nodded her head sadly._

"_I thought you might say that. But I wanted to tell you, that I've changed. I would never break your heart. I love you too much." She said as she started to stand up and walk away._

_I __**love **__you?! Did she really mean that? Did she really love me that much? Did I love her?_

_Yes. I answered myself automatically._

_And I automatically agreed. I was in love with her; how else could I explain what I felt with her?_

"_Tanya, wait!" I said, grabbing her hand_

"_Yeah?" she said in a small voice_

_I lifted her head so she was looking at me. "Yes, I will be your boyfriend. And I love you too," I said before I placed my mouth on hers._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

That fateful night, where Alice was right that something bad would come from it. I should've listened to her.

I thought about that night as I felt a tear fall down my face.

**(AN:** **I was going to stop here, but I thought that I would bee nice and give you a longer chapter since I haven't updated in a long time…)**

**BPOV: **

I can't believe that Edward was coming tonight. I couldn't wait.

Well, technically, Alice said that he was going to… and for some reason I felt fear for him, but that was quickly replaced by happiness that he would come.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The party was awesome already, and I still had yet to see Alice, Edward, and Emmett.

I wonder what was taking them so long.

Then I heard the doorbell ring.

That's GOT to be them.

I ran toward the door, tripping ONLY once on the way, and opened it.

Happiness flooded through me when I saw Alice and Emmett standing in the door. But that happiness was quickly replaced with sadness, as Edward wasn't there.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Alice

"Oh, he's out in the car, he will be in here in a minute…" she replied

"Oh, okay," I said, now happy that he was coming.

I had wanted to tell him something. I had been waiting all night for it.

"Why did you want to know?" she said, raising her eyebrows with a smirk playing at her lips.

"Um, no reason," I said, suddenly occupying myself with my beer.

"Hey," A velvety voice said from behind me

I turned around quickly because I would know that voice anywhere.

"Hey Edward," I said, trying to put on my best smile, even though I was having trouble breathing.

Was he dazzling me? Wasn't I supposed to be dazzling him?

"So, Alice said you wanted to talk to me?" he said, somewhat sad

"Um, yeah… do you want to go somewhere we can talk?" I asked

The somewhat sad look changed to an even sadder one when I said that…I wondered why. Did I say something wrong? Did he not want to talk to me? What did I do?

"Sure," he said, sounding depressed by this point.

"Okay, follow me," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up to my room, on the third floor, far away from anyone at the party.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked worriedly

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend…"

"I thought you were with Tyler…" he said, in a monotone voice.

"I broke up with him yesterday, actually."

"And?" he asked

"And, I broke up with him for you… because I like you Edward," I said seductively

"And?" he said, again

"And, will you be my boyfriend?" I said, looking at him sweetly. But apparently it wasn't sweet enough.

"NO!" he yelled, "I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU! YOU ARE JUST LIKE TANYA! YOU JUST LIKE TO USE PEOPLE FOR SEX!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I DO THAT, HUH? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" I yelled back at him, now mad.

"I KNOW A PLAYGIRL WHEN I SEE ONE! AND YOU ARE JUST ANOTHER ONE OF THEM! I will NOT go out with you…you will just USE me and BREAK me… Just like Tanya," he said, sounding like he was going to cry by the end of it.

Who was Tanya? And why was he comparing me to her? Why did he say I was just like her?

If I was then I was pretty pissed. I can't believe he just said that I was like her. I did NOT use people for sex.

I was NOT like _**my**_ ex. I would NEVER do that to someone.


	6. Authors Note, SORRY plz read

Okay, Im sorry this is just an Authors Note, but I wanted to tell you guys that I wont be updating EVERY day, but I will try to update at least once a week.

I just moved, and that's why I didn't update for so long. Sorry about that.


	7. Am I?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight….which KIND OF sucks. ******

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update, again, but school just started and I've been busy with homework and all that…but here it is…. Hope you like it!**

_**THE PLAYGIRL**_

_**CHAPTER SIX: AM I?**_

"I KNOW A PLAYGIRL WHEN I SEE ONE! AND YOU ARE JUST ANOTHER ONE OF THEM! I will NOT go out with you…you will just USE me and BREAK me… Just like Tanya," he said, sounding like he was going to cry by the end of it.

Who was Tanya? And why was he comparing me to her? Why did he say I was just like her?

If I was then I was pretty pissed. I can't believe he just said that I was like her. I did NOT use people for sex.

I was NOT like _**my**_ ex. I would NEVER do that to someone.

**EPOV:**

I can't believe that I just said that to her. That was SO not me, I usually don't do that.

By now I was already out of her room and heading to the front door. I shouldn't have come; why does Alice always think that she is right when it comes to this? Sometimes she is, but this time, oddly, she isn't. It just made things worse.

I really should go and apologize; I never spoke to a woman like that, and I don't think that I should have. But I just got so _angry_, it reminded me too much of what Tanya did, and I don't think I could take that a second time.

I ran towards my car, just wanting to get home and sleep to block all the painful memories.

I was almost there when someone grabbed my arm, and I already knew who it was before I turned around.

"What Bella?" I asked quietly

"I was just wanting to tell you that I DON'T use people for sex. I wouldn't ever do that to someone, especially not after my ex did that to me."

**BPOV:**

As soon as I said that I was hit with the memories.

**(AN: okay, the flashbacks are in **_italics _**and what's going on presently is just normal, okay?)**

_I saw Kyle walking down the halls, and stared at him longingly. I have had a crush on him since I moved to this new school. _

_I almost fainted when he walked up to me._

"_Hey beautiful." He said_

I widened my eyes in surprise as I remembered this, but not in enough time for the next one.

_Kyle was walking me home from our first date, he had taken me to the nicest restaurant in town, it was the perfect date._

"_Bella?" he asked_

_I turned towards him questioningly._

_Before my head was even all the way turned, he kissed me. It was magic._

I felt my face go pale as I remembered.

_Me and Kyle had been dating almost a week when he first said it._

"_I love you so much Bella Swan, I want to be with you forever."_

"_I love you too, Kyle" I said as I leaned in to kiss him._

I gasped and fell to the ground. I heard Edward start to ask what was wrong with me, but I had the next memory before I could respond.

_We were making out in his room, we had been dating for two months._

"_Bella, I want to be honest with you," he said, "I want to wait to have sex."_

"_What" I said. I would have thought we were going to have it sooner than then._

"_I want to wait." He repeated_

_He was so sweet. He cared about me that much. He wasn't like any other guy._

I heard Edward asking if I was alright over and over, but I couldn't respond.

"_Kyle, I want to do it now," I said, sure of myself._

_He was the one, and I just knew it. He was my prince charming._

"_Now?" he asked, "Are you sure? I thought you wanted to wait too?"_

"_I did, but that was two weeks ago. I want to do it now."_

"_Okay," he said with a smile, kissing me._

I gasped for air once more, and I saw Edwards' face above me.

_I walked out to his car. He was picking me up for our date._

_I opened the door, and was shocked to see him making out with another girl. _

"_Bella, I have to talk to you," he said_

"_Obviously" I said, after I got over the shock. He better have some explaining to do._

"_I have been having sex with other girls while I've been dating you." He said, happily._

_I was speechless for a minute. How could he be happy?_

"_For how long?" I asked, sadness evident in my voice_

"_Since the first day." He said, smirking._

"_So you just used me?" I said, crying now._

"_Don't be sad. I use everybody. You were just too stupid to notice. It was a great run though."_

The memories finally stopped, and I thought to myself that maybe I was like my ex. But I didn't hurt people that bad…did I? I was a monster just like him.

I opened my eyes and saw in Edward peering down at me frantically.

"Bella?" he asked, "Are you alright?"

"No. I was never alright." I said as I ran into the dark.

**AN: okay, I finally updated….which is good. I was going to write more, but I had massive writers block for the part after this. So I just left it at that. I know I said I will be updating every week. And I will try. But I cant promise you what day. I just started at my new school, and my new classes have a lot of homework. So I will have to do that first so I don't get grounded and fail you guys, okay? I will try to update ASAP, but I have other stories too, so I need to get all of them sometime.**

**I hoped you liked that chapter! Review please!!!! **


	8. AN, AGAIN SORRY

**AN SORRY!!!**

**Okay, I just wanted to tell you guys that I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories all week, but my computer crashed, and now I don't have any of the things I was going to put on there, and I was stuck without the computer all week. I already wrote the next chapters on my computer, but all of it got deleted. So that SUCKED. But I will TRY to type it all up as quickly as I can, but I don't know if I can remember what was on those chapters, so I have to try to remember…**

**Thank you for reading this if you did, and again, I am REALLY sorry.**


	9. Explaining

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight….which KIND OF sucks. ******

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update, again, but school just started and I've been busy with homework and all that…but here it is…. Hope you like it!**

_**THE PLAYGIRL**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN: EXPLAINING.**_

_The memories finally stopped, and I thought to myself that maybe I was like my ex. But I didn't hurt people that bad…did I? I was a monster just like him._

_I The opened my eyes and saw in Edward peering down at me frantically. _

"_Bella?" he asked, "Are you alright?"_

"_No. I was never alright." I said as I ran into the dark._

----------------------------------------

I ran as fast as I could, hearing Edward call my name behind me.

It was strange. The fact that he was just yelling at me, and now he wanted me to stop, and talk to him.

Strange how fast his choice changed.

Strange how much he sounded like he wanted me to turn around.

Strange how you run so much faster when you need to get away from someone, at that very minute.

Strange how you can just want to get away from someone, and then when they finally do leave, you just want them back.

I tripped over a rock or something, of course. So I just layed there. Just staring up at the rain fall from the trees and sky.

He caught up and sat down next to me.

"Bella. What do you mean, you were never alright? What happened?" he asked, worriedly.

"I mean that I was never alright. I was doing the same thing my ex did to me, wasn't I?"

"I don't know what your ex did to you, but if you tell me, I will help you."

"I don't know if anyone can. I will probably end up hurting anyone if they get too close."

"I don't mind being hurt. I am already hurt." He said softly

"But I don't want to make it worse."

"Just tell me." He blurted out.

So I did. I told him.

When I was done, I looked at him for the first time, and saw that he was…angry?

Why would he be angry? Did I do something wrong?

"Edward are you okay?" I asked, though I was crying.

He looked at me, and his expression softened.

"Well, I really want to kick his ass for some reason." He said, chuckling.

Then his face turned serious. "Bella, don't cry."

"Why not?"

"Because your smile is the most beautiful thing. And your tears could take it away."

I half smiled.

"I thought you didn't like me?" I asked, a little smug.

"Oh, yeah."

I laughed, and he smiled at my reaction.

"So why do you like me now?"

"Probably because you were too beautiful; and because when you were fainting back there, it freaked me out. I was worried about you. I was worried for me. Because I would never get to see you again. I knew it would only be a matter of time before I fell for you." He smiled, "I just didn't think it would be so soon."

"Well, I am glad it was soon."

"Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Depends on the question, I guess."

"I just wanted to know why you turned into the person your ex is." He said quietly.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, then answered.

"I guess…I guess it was because I wanted to know why he did that to other people. Why he was so happy that he had accomplished cheating on me, with other girls."

"Did you find out?" he asked, looking at the ground.

"No. I didn't even know I was doing this, up until a few minutes ago. I just thought it was who I always was."

"You know, Bella, if you think that your someone your not long enough, you will eventually become that person."

"Do you think that's what happened?"

"To you?"

"Yeah."

"Most likely," he responded.

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this." I whispered

"At least I got involved before it was too late."

"So I don't end up like our ex's?" I asked

"Yeah."

"Well, in that case… thank you for getting involved. For saving me."

"Anytime, Bella."

**AN: Wow, this story went from him hating her, to him practically loving her. Weird, right?**

**YAY, I updated! I was going to update sooner than this, but I didn't have time to get on a computer and type it all up. So, I AM sorry for that. But here it is now. I hoped you liked that chapter! Review please!!!! **


End file.
